The Bonds of Twelve
by Raymondfancypants
Summary: Takes place right after 'The Rise of Nine' Will they succeed after the battle with Setrákus Ra? Will they save Sam and find Five? Will they finally go back to Lorien? Read and Find out! Reviews please this is my first fanfiction. Rated T for some language!


**So this is my very first fanfiction.. it picks up from the end of Rise of Nine read and review! :D Thanks and enjoy! If i get any of the details from the book wrong tell me and I'll edit it!**

* * *

**-John-*******

"We have to look for Sam!" I exclaim when we reach the exit of the Mog base. Everyone stops their cheers and stares at me.

"Shut up Johnny, we're all tired from that can't it just wait?" Nine responses.

"No! It can't wait! We've left him there too long what if he's dead?"

"We don't even know if he's in there!"

"We have to try!"

"I am not going in there. Not again." Nine stares at me, there's fear in his eyes, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone again replaced with hardness. "We still have to look for Five, as well as our ship."

"I left him in there once but not again. I'm going in there and finding him."

"No we'll do it together when we are all rested and ready. What if Setrákus Ra is still in there? I'm not ready for another fight, we barely made it out alive. And what he did in there, it stopped all our legacies." Nine was right but I couldn't just leave him in there. That was my best friend! He was with me through everything and it was my fault for dragging him in to this, and I promised to help him find his dad. I can't leave him in there!

"John, Nine's right. None of us have enough strength to get back in there let along fight our way back out. We have to rest." Marina said. I stared at her. Eight was nodding with her and so was Ella. Nine saw this too and knowing her outnumbered me he smirked. I looked from Ella to Marina to Nine. Shaking my head in disgust I punched the wall next to me and walked off towards Nine's car.

"So... Where are we going?" Asked Six.

"Back to Chicago, where I live we can train and look for Five as well as our ship." Nine glances over to me. "and when we're all done we'll go look for Sam." Six looks over to see if I had heard but I didn't show any signs of hearing them. Nine sighs as we get into the car. Six rides shotgun with Nine driving, Marina sits on Eight's lap and Sarah sits on mine. Bernie morphs into a dog and climbs onto Ella's lap. Sarah rests her head on the window and I place my face in her neck. Before long I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**-Six-*******

I glance back as Sarah and John sleep. I tried to sleep myself but pictures of Sam being tortured and I decided staying awake was best. I saw Ella glancing back at John and then me.

"I know most of us are dying to ask so I'm gonna ask... Who is Sam?" Ella said breaking the silence.

I remembered that Ella, Marina, Eight, and Nine hasn't met Sam yet. "Sam... Sam is this kid I met back in Paradise, Ohio when I went to save their sorry asses. He decided to come along with us to find his dad. He's funny, loyal, cute, and amazing. If it wasn't for him helping us and lending his truck, I'm not sure where we'd be right now." I blush at the thought of him. "He came with us trying to find his dad and now he's captured but I'm not sure how..." I stare at Nine waiting for his part of the story as of why Sam was caught. Nine's staring ahead still driving not getting the clue I just dropped on him. Maybe he did and he just doesn't respond.

"So, Nine, how did Sam get stuck in there." It wasn't a question. I was glaring at Nine until he responded.

He sighs deeply and continues to stare at the road.

I opened to ask again, but before I could say anything he spoke.

"Yeah yeah I heard you the first time sweetheart." There was a pause before he said anything. "John and Sam stumbled to my room when they went into the Mog cave. Of course they were trying to get out and needed my help." He winks at me before continuing I just roll my eyes at him. "They had my chest with them and I told them to bring me out. While they were escaping there was also a massive wave of prisoners. Sam thought that his dad was with him so I gave him my xray stone and he went to go find his dad. We tried to stay behind for him but there were too many Mogs and a forcefield going up, if we didn't leave we'd be trapped in there. After being trapped in there for several years, I didn't want to stay in there again so I dragged John out and we drove north where we had a lot of bonding time."

I was gonna snap about how he was so selfish when I realized what it felt to be in his position to be stuck in there and watch them kill your Cêpan. Of course he wouldn't want to go back, I thought to myself. When they realized the charm was broken, it was a miracle he was still alive. There was a moment of silence before anyone said anything.

"It wasn't your fault," Ella said softly. I barely heard her when with her right behind me.

"I know, it still bothers me. How we brought humans into this. It should've just been us 10." Nine replies.

"7 now." I say softly. I know they heard me and then there was the awkward silence again. I try to catch some sleep but I couldn't. "Are we driving all the way there or are we stopping? New Mexico to Chicago is pretty far." I say trying to make conversation.

"Yes, but I drive fast. We'll make there by the morning sleep tight!" Nine slyly replies. He winks and I ignore him going back to sleep.

* * *

_I'm back in the FBI base in New Mexico. I start walking forward and hear a sobbing noise. I turn and see Sam chained against the wall. Like a cross. His face is bleeding badly and his body is scarred. _

_"Where are they." I can't see who says it but it looks a human. Sam looks up, the light in his eyes gone, replaced with defeat and resignation. He spits in the humans face. _

_"So you aren't going to speak?" Sam doesn't look at him. Instead he keeps his head down. "Alright then." The guy takes a dagger and stabs Sam in the arm. Screams of terror erupts from him. The guy then pulls out a healing stone and heals his arm. Whats left is a scar. Next he takes the dagger and slashes across Sam's chest. Sam screams again. I try to cover my ears but my body isn't moving. The guy takes the dagger again and pierces it into Sam's stomach. He takes the healing stone and heals it. Sam faints from the pain. _

_"I'm not done with you yet." He takes a lighter and waves it under Sams face. Then he puts gasoline on Sams arms he lights that on fire. Sam wakes up gasping. His arms on fire. His screams send temors down my back. The guy takes a bucket of water and throws it onto Sam. His arms look like there are 1st and 2nd degree burns. "Speak and I'll be done with you. You won't have to go through all this torture, speak and I'll put you out of your misery. All you have to do is speak."_

_"Go... fuck... yourself." Sam breathes out. I try to go over to help him. I try to comfort him but all I could do is watch. _

_"Have it your way." The guy shrugs. He takes out his dagger again and cuts his face. "Maybe I should carve my initials on you. I'll always be part of you then." I hear him smirk. He a step forward and stabs him he pulls the dagger out and he thrusts something into the hole. Sam screams. Everything goes black._

* * *

I wake up with a jolt. Nine, Sarah, John, Marina, Eight and Ella stare at me. I swear even BK stares at me.

"What? What the hell are you staring at?" I demand. They act like there's something wrong with me.

"You... you were screaming and crying we tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. What were you dreaming about?" Marina asks me.

"Nothing... There's nothing wrong with me." I lied. I was biting my lips and staring out the window. Nine puts a reassuring hand on me but I just push it away. "Don't touch me." I warned. He shrugged and continued on the road. John was still staring at me but he doesn't say anything. He kisses Sarahs head and murmurs something, she closes her eyes and leans on him. I close my eyes for what seems to be ten minutes but soon the car pulls over.

"We're here! Welcome to my humble abode." Nine was grinning from ear to ear. He goes over to the front and speaks to someone he gives him the keys and comes back to us. I looked at the building. It's in a crowded city. I get shivers just staying here.

"Who's bright idea is it to live in this place? Where the slightest thing is recorded?!" I looked over at Nine as I said it. He just grins.

"It was Sandor's he decided to live in plain sight was the best option. It's been the best thing ever." He leads us to the elevator and punches some buttons the elevator speeds straight up to the top floor. He opens the door and everyones jaw drops a feet.

"What. The. ..." I say. Nine just beams.

"Look around the bedroom at the end is mine, the one across is Sandor's..." There was something that happened when he said it. The confidence in his voice died down. Nine clears his throat. "Anyways, choose anyone except those two! Rest up, wander, whatever there's food in the fridge!"

* * *

**-John-*******

Sarah gasps right next to me. I smile, I know that feeling I've been here too. Six, Marina, Eight, and Ella start wander. Six opens a door and gasp Sarah and I run over to her and she sees the Mogs standing by just when she was about to attack I grab her shoulder.

"No. Thats not Mog there practice dummies." Six gets stunned by what I just said. I walk away into the bedroom I had last time. Sarah follows as I lay on the bed and stares at me.

"It isn't your fault you know." Sarah says quietly.

"I know but I dragged him into this. If.. If something happens and he won't be able to see his father... It'll be all my fault." I'm shaking my hands are balled up. She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"I miss him too, but you can't blame yourself."

"What if something happened to you? I don't... I don't know what I'd do. That time when you were hit. I was so scared. I..."

"Well I guess you'd just have to protect me more don't you?" Sarah smiled. "And now you can heal, I think I'll be fine."

I pull her into a kiss.

"I love you Sarah." I feel her smile and as she kisses back. I never wanted to let her go and I held on tight. The kiss was something more passionate then when she was hit by the Mog cannon and I brought her back. Both of us poured ur feelings into this. I never felt more alive. I climbed on top of her and muzzled her neck.

"Forever?" She asked innocently.

"Promise."

"Ahem." Nine knocked on the door. "We're eating pizza would you like to join?" Sarah blushes and I hold on to her.

"Sure we'll be out in a sec." Nine leaves and Sarah gets up.

"Come on! Let go I'm starving!" Sarah pulls me up.

"Okay okay."

That night we had the most fun. I ever had in ages. Sarah and Six talked and looked like they would be best friends. Nine kept making fun of me and Marina and Eight wouldn't stop looking at each other. I throw a strawberry at Nine but he dodges and it hits Six. She glares at me and throws one it hits Eight. He looks over at Marina and together they throw one at Nine. In less then two minutes. An all out food fight was starting. Tables were flipped to block the fruits, wearing a bowl on my head I climb to the fridge and meet Nine he flips a chair over and points to me to come to him.

"Johnny Boy! The girls are plotting against us!" He points to Six, Sarah, and Ella. "We have to work together! Soldier I do not want to see us fail! If one of us doesn't get back, specifically you, I want you to know I'll miss you!"

Just to play along I grinned and respond. "SIR YES SIR."

"You go around and flank them I'll distract them! Best of luck soldier! BREAK!" I go around hoping the wouldn't see me while Nine throws pizza's and fruits at Eight and the girls. I get around and wrap my arms around Sarah and kiss her.

"I got you," I whispered in her ear. She turns around with Ella and Six and grins.

"Did you think we didn't notice you crawling around?" Sarah says grinning. This wasn't good.

"We saw you talking to Nine! And then coming around," Six explains.

"Can I do the honors?" Ella asks preciously.

"Of course!" Six exclaims.

Ella, Six and Sarah takes the pizzas, fruits, and yogurt (I'm not sure what Nine has been flinging around) and shove it in my face and down my shirt. I hear Nine yell," JOHNNY" He runs over while he gets food hurled at him.

"We go down as a team!" Nine says coming to me. I grin at him and we all lie down on our back.

"Let me borrow your underwear Nine." I tell him.

"Why?"

"I'm using it to surrender." And all of us breaks into laughs. Eight and Marina walk over.

"So we win?" Eight asks.

"Nope!" Six, Sarah and Ella throw yogurt at him. "We do!" They exclaim. We spent the next hour cleaning up the kitchen and take showers. Sarah goes to bed first and then me. The last thing I remember is holding her tight.

I wake up gasping for air hours later having another Sam dream.

I knew what I had to do.

I left Sarah and the rest of the Garde a note.

I grabbed Nine's spare keys, write down the address, of Nine's home and walk out the door.

I speak to the doorman for Nine's car and I drive to fine Sam.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I kind of rushed it at the end and I'm bad with the mushy scenes lol. **

**Reviews please! I'll try to update weekly if not daily! Tell me what I did wrong and what you want to see more of! And more! **


End file.
